


did you forget?

by dubstepbard (trashytalk)



Series: Waking up [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I'm a sap and I'm not sorry, M/M, Small hint of smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytalk/pseuds/dubstepbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi is forgetful in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	did you forget?

**Author's Note:**

> For @tallihoozo, @LollipopLeqs and @Ichigomaniac /)u(\

He woke up to a pair of brown eyes staring at him curiously. Oikawa was drapped over his body, chin resting on his chest, dishaveled hair sticking up in all directions and a small pout on his lips. It was a pleasant sight to wake up to, and he found himself embracing the other before he could stop his body from moving automatically. This pleased Oikawa, who hummed and lowered his head, comfortably finding his spot on Iwaizumi’s chest.

 

“Iwa-chan…”

 

Tooru's voice began as a whisper, but soon enough he was whining and poking Hajime, who have been about to drift off to sleep again. He sighed. Moving their bodies, Hajime laid down on his side now, staring at a pouty Oikawa who still poked him intently.

 

“Iwa-chan!”

 

“What?”

 

“Will you sleep all day? Come onnnnn, let's get up!”

 

_It was going to be one of those mornings._

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he huffed in response and turned his back to his boyfriend without answering. He could see that it was still too early to get up, and it was a  _saturday_ and he was sure they didn't have anything scheduled. But Oikawa had plans, apparently, because he didn't stop calling and poking.

 

“Did you forget?”

 

“Forget _what_?”

 

Oikawa tugged his pajamas until Iwaizumi turned and laid on his back. Smirking, Tooru climbed on top of him and sat down at his lap.

 

“Oh my, you did forget didn't you?”

 

It's too early for this, he thought. He loved Tooru, but sometimes it was too early and he was too happy. _How can someone wake up so full of energy? Ugh._

 

He looked up to meet Tooru’s chocolate gaze. He was frowning and still pouting, his lips were pink and a bit wet. Hajime let his gaze travel on the other's body, noticing how his chest was bare. His hands instinctively gone up to the other's muscular thighs, and he started thinking about leaving marks on them when he took notice of the position they were in.

 

_This is no good._

“Did you forget, Hajime?”

 

He wasn't in the mood to play along, but under such circumstances there was only so much he could do to restrain himself and steer his own train of thought away from an improper subject.

 

Also, Tooru was using his first name, which meant that he was in trouble for forgetting whatever he had forgotten.

 

He sighed.

 

“What did I forget, Tooru?”

 

The pout quickly turned into a malicious smirk and Iwaizumi could swear that the bastard was moving his hips on him. Oikawa leaned down, his mouth hovering close to the other’s ear, and Iwa felt a chill down his spine when Oikawa’s soft voice reached him with a warm breath.

 

“I’m just making sure you don’t forget that I love you, Hajime.”

 

There was only so much teasing that he could accept on a saturday morning. This was definetely way beyond his limits, so he grabbed Oikawa by the shoulders and threw him on the bed, losing whatever little composure he had.

  
This was going to be one of _those_ mornings.


End file.
